Life & Lies
by Froshe
Summary: Tom et Chris se retrouvent inexplicablement dans le corps de leurs rôles respectifs sur Asgard. Ne pouvant pas dévoiler la vérité, arriveront-ils à résister à l'attrait du pouvoir que cela implique ? Surtout que les sentiments commencent à s'y mêler...
1. Chapter 1

Salut ! Me voilàà avec un thème tout à fait différent de ce que je vous proposais, héhéhéé... Et Au revoir originalité ! Mais ça ne signifie pas que je ne démarrerais pas un jour une fic avec un des thèmes :D

 **Auteur :** Moi, cte question x)

 **Titre :** The scars in our hearts.

 **Pairing** : Thorki of course !

 **Spoiler** : Se passe environ pendant Avengers. ( Thor 1  & Avengers)

 **Temps de Paruption** : Mensuel !

 **Résumé** : Tom et Chris se retrouvent inexplicablement dans le corps de leurs rôles respectifs pendant l'attaque des Chitauris. Ne pouvant pas dévoiler la vérité, arriveront-ils à résister à l'attrait du pouvoir que cela implique ?

* * *

Il regardait les étoiles.

Derrière lui, son ami, presque frère, blond dormait à poing fermé, son ronflement sonore allant même jusqu'à pousser quelques grognements dans son sommeil. Lui, il n'arrivait pas à dormir. Ce n'était pas faute d'une poussée d'énergies ou de problèmes, mais... Depuis le tournage, il tentait de se mettre dans la peau de son rôle de son mieux. Il n'y arrivait jamais.

Il ne savait vraiment pas pourquoi, mais il n'arrivait pas à s'imaginer dans sa situation. Les décisions prises par son personnages lui semblaient si grotesques, si irréelles. Tant d'alternatives auraient pu trouver leurs places !

Mimant avec un sourire une position de yoga, il se jucha sur le rebord de la fenêtre, prenant soin de ne pas réveiller Chris. De toute façon, il n'y avait aucune chance, plaisanta-t-il intérieurement. Le blond avait un sommeil de troll...

Pourquoi donc ne parvenait-il pas à se figurer les pensées de son rôle ? Pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas en quelque sorte à prévoir ses actes ? Bien trop imprévisible...

Il aurait pu, c'est vrai, passer outre. Après tout, il était acteur, c'était son métier de jouer des caractères qu'il n'avait pas, mais quelque chose lui disait que cette fois-ci pour réussir une performance hors du commun, il devait se fondre dans la peau du brun.

\- Je ne peux pas réussir parce que je n'ai pas vécu les mêmes choses... Et pourtant, Chris non plus, mais il peut le faire., marmonna-t-il à lui même.

Il prit une grande inspiration, laissant le ridicule de la situation de côté.

Se mettre dans la peau de Loki.

Se mettre dans la peau de Loki.

Se mettre dans la peau de Loki.

L'acteur se redressa, avant de déclarer, d'une voix mortellement sérieuse :

\- Je suis Loki d'Asg- NON !

Son chuchotement furieux brisa la phrase qu'il avait commencé. Ce n'était pas assez... Ça n'allait tout simplement pas.

En ce moment, il devait se concentrer. Il n'était plus Tom Hiddleston. Il n'était plus l'acteur sur le tournage de Thor. Il n'était plus le Midgardien connu.

Non. Il était Loki, prince d'Asgard, jotun et prince de Jotunheim. Chris n'était plus son ami cher, il était son frère adoptif détesté et envié. Le Dieu auto-proclamé, avide de vengeance et de pouvoir dont pas une seule qualité ne le rachetait. Il lui semblait qu'un élément lui manquait dans le caractère du Dieu des Mensonges, pour pouvoir se mettre à sa place avec l'aisance nécessaire.

Tom se prit la tête entre les mains, désespéré. Il lui fallait impérativement trouver un moyen avant que les scènes ne mettant en avant Loki soient jouées. Pour le moment, heureusement pour lui, seules les scènes où jouait son ami avaient été commencées.

Fixant son regard sur les constellations au dehors, il sourit brusquement, le monde d'Asgard à l'esprit. Bien ! C'était un début, s'il commençait à penser aux éléments du film.

Se relevant rapidement, il descendit de son rebord de fenêtre presque avec élégance, avant de traverser la pièce pour aller se chercher de quoi boire. Une fois dans la cuisine, il attrapa une bouteille d'eau avant de jeter un regard à la machine café. Après tout... Pourquoi pas ? De toute façon, il ne dormirait pas cette nuit. Il était déjà quatre heures passées.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il ressortit de la pièce, un café fumant à la main, et une détermination sans faille dans sa poitrine. Il allait y arriver, il devait juste persévérer et se glisser dans la peau de son personnage. Rien de plus facile non ?

Il s'installa à nouveau sur son coin de fenêtre, trempant ses lèvres dans la boisson. Il devait avouer qu'il aimait assez l'air frais de la nuit, la faible luminosité et le silence de la ville. Peut-être pourrait-il rajouter ça à la description de Loki ? Saisissant un crayon, il sortit d'une de ses poches un carnet assez usé, qu'il ouvrit rapidement avant de griffonner cette information.

 _ **Nom/ Prénom** : Loki Laufeyson/Odinson._

 _ **Race** : Jotun._

 _ **Statut légal** : Citoyen d'Asgard. _

_**Titres** : Prince d'Asgard, Prince de Jotunheim, Père de la Reine d'Alfheim, Héla._

 _ **Parents connus :** Laufey (père, décédé), Farbauti (mère), Sigyn (épouse, séparée), Odin (père adoptif), Frigga (mère adoptive), Thor (frère par adoption), ; Héla, le Loup de Fenris, le Serpent de Midgard, Sleipnir (enfants) _

_**Taille :** 1m92_

 _ **Poids :** 238 kg_

 _ **Informations le concernant :** Malicieux et extrêmement intelligent, maître dans l'art de la tromperie, du mensonge, de la manipulation et de la machination. Il possède en outre de grands talents pour la magie, lui permettant d'utiliser des pouvoirs tels que le changement de son apparence, l'illusion, la téléportation, la projection d'éclairs ou d'autres projectiles magiques; il est aussi doté d'une vision accrue.* **Aime le calme, le silence.**  
_

\- Je ne savais pas que tu prenais des notes le concernant, te serais-tu à ton tour entiché de lui ?

Chris brisa le silence imposant qui s'était installé, tandis que le brun se retournait, un sourire sur le visage.

\- Est-ce moi qui t'ai réveillé ?

Le blond se releva, écartant au passage les draps et couvertures qui le jonchaient, et s'approcha de l'endroit où était assis Tom. Il détestait le voir veiller pour le seul but de ne pas rater ses scènes.

\- Ce n'est pas important. Tu sais très bien que tu y arriveras alors pourquoi t'acharnes-tu à cibler son caractère ? Tu n'en a pas besoin.

Il s'assit brusquement aux côtés du brun, lui retirant la tasse de caféine de ses mains pour la poser à terre avec un regard agacé. Entre eux, c'était comme une guerre sans paroles pour empêcher Tom de ne pas dormir de la nuit, afin de ne pas le retrouver le lendemain avec des immenses cernes violacés.

Tom, lui, était en train de réfléchir. C'est vrai. Pourquoi donc s'obstiner ? Pourtant pour lui la réponse était évidente.

\- Je ne suis pas satisfait de mon jeu. Il me manque une petite partie, juste une chose qui ferait que je réussirais. Toi... Tu ne peux pas comprendre, tu te glisses admirablement dans la peau de Thor.

\- Nous avons le côté brute en commun, plaisanta Chris.

\- Ça doit être ça, oui, rit son ami.

Refermant son carnet, il le glissa dans sa poche, en reportant son regard sur la nuit étoilée. Il lui fallait un petit peu plus de temps voilà tout. Soudain, une lumière blanchâtre fusa dans le ciel, faisant réagir le blond.

\- Une étoile filante ! Fais un vœu !

Tom, éclata de rire, devant l'admiration enfantine de son ami, avant d'acquiescer en ne retenant qu'une seule pensée dans son esprit.

 _J'aimerais pouvoir me mettre à la place de Loki ..._

* * *

Alors ça vous a plu ? N'hésitez pas à me le faire savoir !

De plus, toutes les quinze reviews, j'offre un OS de votre choix :D ( Fin vous passez commande, vous pigez :P)

Bien sûr, c'est un peu court là, mais normalement ça sera 3.000/5.000 mots le chapitre ;)


	2. Chapter 2

**Titre** : Life  & Lies ( provisoire)

 **Rating** : K

 **Pairing** : Thorki of course !

 **Spoiler** : Se passe environ pendant Avengers. ( Thor 1  & Avengers)

 **Temps de Paruption** : Mensuel !

 **Résumé** : Tom et Chris se retrouvent inexplicablement dans le corps de leurs rôles respectifs pendant l'attaque des Chitauris. Ne pouvant pas dévoiler la vérité, arriveront-ils à résister à l'attrait du pouvoir que cela implique ?

* * *

Guarguante : Merci beaucouup ~ En espérant que ça ne te déçoives pas haha :D ( Mais non, je ne marche pas sur les gens moi x'D Je mords. :Okjesors:)

xKami : Merci énormément, ça fait vraiment plaisir :D

Guest : Merchii :D Contente que ça te plaise x)

#PrayforParis

 ** _Et n'oubliez pas ;) A la quinzième review, je vous accorde une commande :D_**

* * *

La lumière du soleil vint baigner son regard, tandis qu'il tâchait du mieux qu'il pouvait d'entrouvrir un oeil. Ébloui par la luminosité trop forte, il s'empressa de le refermer, en pressant une main sur son front. Avait-il bu hier soir ?

Toujours en gardant les paupières fermées, il se redressa en tapotant à côté de lui. Il n'était pas... Il n'était pas dans son lit. Il se souvenait très bien qu'à chaque geste de sa part, les lattes grinçaient comme si leur dernière heure était venue. Tom avait prévu d'en racheter un évidemment, mais il y tenait étrangement à ce meuble, dernier vestige de son ancienne vie.

Pourquoi la lumière était-elle si forte ? Il n'avait pourtant pas oublié les volets la veille... Décidant soudainement de faire face à ce trop plein de luminosité, le brun ouvrit un oeil presque timidement, jugeant la pièce du regard.

O-kay. Il n'était définitivement pas chez lui.

Tout était trop... vide.

Il ouvrit le deuxième oeil, et entreprit de découvrir où il était. La salle ne contenait qu'un lit, là où il était allongé, une chaise, une table délicatement forgée et des livres éparpillés un peu partout sur le sol. C'est alors qu'il remarqua l'aura dorée entourant la pièce.

Fantastique.

Pour récapituler, il se réveillait dans un endroit inconnu, ressemblant fortement à une prison, dans un lit inconnu, et sans aucun souvenir de comment il s'y était retrouvé.

Tom rejeta les draps derrière lui, et bondit prestement sur ses pieds, afin d'aller poser ses mains sur l'énergie dorée. Il s'approcha prudemment de l'aura étrange, et hésita une seconde avant de la toucher.

Ou plutôt de la traverser.

Sa main plongea à travers l'halo de lumière dorée qui lui avait brûlé les yeux, et brassa l'air du dehors. Aussitôt mis en confiance par cette absence de danger, le brun jeta un dernier regard derrière lui, avant de traverser le plus paisiblement du monde.

Une fois dehors, il se jura de retrouver Chris pour le faire s'expliquer. C'était forcément encore une de ses idées qui avaient mal tournées. On y croyait pas en le voyant, mais Tom était d'une nature à attirer les emmerdes, et Chris était plutôt du genre à créer soi-même les emmerdes.

Un vrai duo de folie.

Chris ressemblait vraiment à Thor dans certains aspects de sa personnalité, remarqua pour la énième fois le brun avec un sourire aux lèvres.

Il baissa le regard automatiquement vers son torse, en essayant de se rappeler quelque chose de la veille, avant de remarquer qu'il ne portait qu'une chemise en lin verte, avec de surcroît un pantalon de cuir noir. Il esquissa un nouveau sourire en marmonnant quelque chose pour lui-même.

 _-_ Ça, c'est du Chris tout craché.

La situation s'éclairait quelque peu. Ils avaient du sortir en boîte, pour se débarrasser de ses idées noires, et s'étaient peut-être enfilés un ou deux verres de trop.

Sûrement même.

Il se dirigea vers ce qui semblait être un couloir richement orné. Se trouvait-il dans un palais ? Pourtant... Une désagréable impression de familiarité montait en lui. Désagréable car il ne parvenait pas à mettre le doigt dessus, sur le souvenir en question.

Une exclamation étouffée lui échappa tandis qu'il voyait une sorte de... garde ? Oui, c'était ça, de garde, attendre près un des piliers. Une sorte de pressentiment lui disait qu'il ne devait pas être aperçu, sinon il serait en mauvaise posture.

 _Quel esprit._

Un nouveau sursaut le fit bondir se réfugier derrière une des immenses colonnes de marbre. Qui avait parlé ? Qui avait parlé ? Le fait qu'il se retrouve sans souvenirs dans un palais inconnu, avec des gens invisibles qui lui parlaient le faisait devenir un peu craintif. Un peu.

 _Je ne sais si je dois rire ou pleurer de ta naïveté._

Et lui alors ?! Il ne savait pas s'il devait hurler ou pleurer, c'est dire. Inspirant un grand coup, il décida de dire la vérité si jamais on le croisait, idée qui déclencha il ne savait pourquoi un tonnerre de rire de la part de la personne invisible. Sûr de lui, il sortit donc de sa cachette avant de faire un demi-tour complet et de se manger le mur.

WOW ! Tom manqua de pousser un hurlement sous la surprise, et ne dut son salut qu'à une inexplicable fermeture de sa bouche. I-Il avait bougé seul ! Il s'était retourné - et accessoirement pris la colonne - avec une volonté qui n'était pas sienne !

 _Ta mâchoire pends, si tu continues, tu vas gober les mouches._

La refermant aussi sec, le brun se pressa à nouveau les mains contre ses tempes. Il était tout simplement en train de faire un rêve. Oui, voilà c'était exactement ça. Il allait se pincer, et se réveiller dans sa chambre, en tentant de devenir le Dieu brun, et se retrouver aux côtés de Chris.

 _Devenir le Dieu ?_

Se mettre dans sa peau, oui voilà. Du pareil au même. Tom se pinça très fortement le bras, espérant n'être que coincé dans un étrange rêve réaliste.

 _Raté. Tu ne rêves pas, si ça peut te rassurer._

Parce que c'était censé le rassurer ?! Décidant une nouvelle fois de tenter l'expérience, il sortit de derrière son pillier pour s'avancer dans l'immense couloir doré. Un peu trop m'as-tu vu... Il haussa les épaules avant de continuer à marcher droit devant lui, ignorant les incessants commentaires de la voix dans sa tête. Peut-être devenait-il schizophrène ?

Après tout, il n'était plus à ça près...

 _Ça aurait pu être une possibilité, mais non. Quel est ton nom, mortel ?_

Poussant un soupir exaspéré, en évitant adroitement de se faire remarquer par le garde, plus occupé à découvrir l'entièreté de sa narine droite avec son index qu'à surveiller le couloir, il décida de répondre aux paroles de la mystérieuse voix, afin de peut-être en découvrir plus sur cet endroit. Cependant au moment, où il allait répondre, un souvenir de la soirée d'hier lui monta à l'esprit, et il s'entendit répondre - mentalement bien sûr - quelque chose d'absurde.

Loki, d'Asgard.

Il était à moitié sérieux, un sourire ornant ses lèvres en se demandant pourquoi avait-il répondu chose pareille. Après tout, ce n'était qu'une infirme partie de la vérité. Il était quelqu'un qui jouait Loki. Donc techniquement, il l'était.

 _Intéressant. Le dieu Nordique donc... Le célèbre Dieu du Mensonge, des tromperies, de la Malice. Le magicien, le meilleur de l'ensemble des sept mondes, capable de renverser Odin et Asgard le jour de Ragnarok, dont les enfants font trembler d'effroi l'ensemble des Ases. Le magnifique, merveilleux Loki, dont la beauté n'a d'égal que son intelligence, et dont tout le monde l'appelle Langue d'Argent pour ses talents d'orateurs hors du commun. Son esprit vif, acéré, le Prince royal, destiné à régner, à soumettre l'ensemble des peuples. Le fils d'Od-_

Le fils abandonné, adopté, le second frère éternellement dans l'ombre, le jotun, le coupa le brun, agacé.

Se désintéressant totalement des hoquets offusqués de la voix, Tom entreprit de découvrir du regard les merveilles de ce palais. Vraiment, comment avait-il pu faire pour se retrouver dans un pareil endroit ?

Des éclats de voix surgirent du couloir, ce qui le fit battre retraite rapidement afin de ne pas se faire surprendre. Sécurité avant curiosité.

\- Les barrières ont été forcées Majesté ! I-il s'est enfui !

Majesté ? Ça expliquait le palais et tout l'or évidemment... Se trouvait-il chez une des résidences de la Reine ? Non, impossible. Se pouvait-il qu'il soit la personne en fuite ?

Où donc pouvait-il être et où il y avait un Roi ?! Si jamais, il mettait la main sur Chris...

\- _Il_ ne le voit pas ? demanda une voix familière. Bien TROP familière.

Poussant un soupir exaspéré, Tom passa une main dans ses cheveux noirs de jais. En effet, il avait du les teindre pour jouer Loki.

Qu'est-ce que foutait Chris en Roi dans un palace ?!

Il n'était pas idiot, il avait reconnu rapidement la voix de son ami. Est-ce que tout ceci était un jeu ? Il n'en pouvait plus de toutes ces questions sans réponses...

 _Tu es vraiment stupide, en fait._

La ferme ! répondit immédiatement Tom, exténué par tout ça. Il n'en pouvait plus ! Cependant, il fit rapidement un pas en arrière en entendant à nouveau les voix parler.

\- Non, quelque chose le floute. Il nous dit cependant qu'il est ici, mon Roi.

Il entendit Chris - Ou le Roi, peu importe - s'arrêter en faisant crisser ses bottes sur le sol dur.

\- Ici ?!

Sur ce, leur marche reprit aussitôt, tandis qu'ils accéléraient l'allure. Un dilemne s'opposait à Tom. Il ne savait pas s'il était préférable de courir à la rencontre de Chris, ou bien de fuir à nouveau au vu de cet étrange pressentiment, de la voix qui le lui conseillait, et de Chris qui parlait de lui comme d'un prisonnier.

Se décidant rapidement, il tourna les talons afin de s'en aller le plus rapidement - et discrètement - possible. Si le blond avait fait une connerie, il se débrouillerait seul cette fois-ci...

 _Admirable état d'esprit. Ne veux-tu pas te venger de ce qu'il t'a fait ?_

N'essaie même pas, souffla mentalement Tom avec un sourire. Non, il n'avait aucune rancoeur, simplement de la curiosité et un peu d'agacement. D'accord. Beaucoup d'agacement.

Jaugeant du regard une porte discrètement placée, il décida de l'ouvrir afin de s'y réfugier. De toute façon, c'était toujours mieux que d'être placé au beau milieu d'un couloir... S'approchant avec prudence, il tira d'un coup sec sur la poignée.

Rien.

 _Attends, je vais t'aider, humain._

La poignée de la porte grinça et s'ouvrit alors dans un grondement effroyable, apte à réveiller une montagne. Décrétant que toute manière, il était inutile d'être discret désormais, Tom pénétra dans la salle, plongée dans le noir. Il tâtonna les bords du mur, cherchant un interrupteur ou autre, en vain.

 _Ça ne marche pas comme ça,_ ricana la voix dans son esprit.

Haussant un sourcil interrogateur, le brun entreprit de laisser la voix faire ce qu'elle voulait* et croisa simplement les bras en attendant que tout s'allume.

En effet quelques secondes plus tard, la lumière fusa du plafond avant d'éclairer l'ensemble de la pièce. Tom sentit sa mâchoire se décrocher sous le choc, tandis qu'il en perdait ses mots.

U-u-une salle du trône.

C'était exactement ça, une salle du trône. Immense, dorée, et richement décorée, cette salle abritait en son sein un trône d'une splendeur hors du commun.

S'avançant avec admiration - et curiosité bien qu'il ne l'aurait pas avoué - il entreprit de découvrir le trône. Etincelant et couvert d'or, il s'agissait d'une sorte de casque à corne, au dessus d'un escalier gigantesque.

Mais je suis où, moi, lâcha dans un souffle Tom, complètement perdu. Fasciné par la vue, il s'approcha avec une absence totale de méfiance, allant jusqu'à effleurer du doigt la surface en métal des deux cornes.

\- Magnifique, murmura le brun, totalement charmé.

Cependant de nouveau lui venait à l'esprit cette sensation familière, qui lui laissait une désagréable sensation dans la poitrine. Un mélange... d'amertume - ? - et de nostalgie. Etrange.

Soudain une idée plus que folle lui traversa la tête et il ne put s'empêcher de réprimer un sourire amusé. Après tout... Il était entièrement seul n'est-ce pas ? Et le propriétaire ne pourrait être au courant...

Jetant néanmoins un regard derrière lui, assurant ses arrières, il se jucha sur l'immense trône en tentant avec amusement de s'asseoir comme son personnage, les jambes écartées.

 _Grotesque._

Tom les referma aussi sec, un air honteux sur le visage, avant de se rappeler qu'il était tout à fait en droit de le faire, et surtout seul dans la salle. Cependant une question le tiraillait.

\- Qui es-tu ? Comment cela se fait que je puisse t'entendre ? demanda-t-il à voix haute à la "voix"

 _Je n'ai absolument aucune idée de pourquoi cette situation est née. Je me rappelle simplement m'être endormi après avoir aperçu une météorite. Rien de plus_ , consentit-elle à lui répondre après de longues secondes de silence.

\- ...

Une main posée sur sa tempe droite, Tom réfléchissait. Il devait se rendre à l'évidence, il y avait plus qu'une sorte de schizophrénie là-dessous. Il ne savait pas par quel moyen, mais il parlait avec une autre personne, qui d'ailleurs refusait curieusement de dévoiler son identité.

 _Perspicace. J'avoue cependant ne pas être très friand de la situation présente._

\- Tu m'étonnes...

Se tournant à nouveau pour observer l'ensemble de la pièce, l'acteur poussa un profond soupir. P.l.u.s jamais il n'inviterait Chris chez lui. Plus jamais.

Surprenant à nouveau des éclats de voix, Tom jeta un regard paniqué vers la pièce, cherchant en vain un endroit où se cacher, et put que se jeter hors du trône lorsque deux personnes pénétrèrent dans la salle.

S'imaginant en une fraction de seconde comment les autres devaient le percevoir, un air gêné sur le visage, et en équilibre sur un pied, il manqua d'éclater de rire, se contentant de dessiner un sourire sur ses traits. C'est alors qu'il reporta son regard sur les deux nouveaux arrivants, avant de poser sa jambe par terre et de froncer ses sourcils à son maximum.

On aurait limite dit que ses sourcils faisaient du rodéo.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? s'exclama-t-il, interloqué, en apercevant Joshua (Nda = l'acteur jouant Fandral) et Chris, revêtus de leurs costumes pour Thor, et maquillés en accompagnement.

Se pourrait-il... Se pourrait-il qu'il se trouve sur le tournage ? Mais ce n'était humainement pas possible, il aurait vu les caméramans, et le reste des outils du cinéma !

Sautant de la marche où il se tenait, Tom commença à s'approcher de ses camarades, qui eux n'avaient pas bougés une seule seconde, se contentant de décrocher leur mâchoires en choeur. C'est alors que Joshua dégaina l'épée étant à sa ceinture et la brandit dans sa direction, une expression de colère tordant son visage, et la pointa en direction du brun.

\- Ta place n'est pas ici, monstre !

Arrêt. Ecoute. Assimilation. Non-compréhension. Enervement.

\- Pardon ? lança le brun, avec un agacement croissant. Certes, il venait peut-être de couper le tournage, mais de là à l'insulter de "monstre"...

C'est alors que Chris sembla revenir à la vie, papillonnant des paupières avant de se lancer dans sa direction. Surpris, Tom ne put qu'encaisser le choc, tandis qu'il recevait environ quatre-vingt kilos dans les bras, et tomba lourdement en arrière.

\- Je le savais ! s'égosilla le blond en lui attrapant les joues et en les lui tirant à la manière d'un nouveau né. Je savais que tu étais en vie !

Haussant à nouveau un sourcil inquisiteur, Tom s'efforça de se dégager de sa prise en écartant avec patience les grandes mains de son meilleur ami. Il s'apprêtait à répondre, qu'évidemment qu'il était en vie, et qu'il n'était pas mort en l'espace de quelques heures, lorsque tout commença à s'estomper autour de lui.

Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? s'empressa-t-il de demander paniqué, à sa voix intérieure.

 _Je nous fais nous échapper. Visiblement, tu as besoin de comprendre._

Comprendre quoi au juste ? S'agaça à nouveau le brun en plissant les paupières. Il n'apercevait presque plus Joshua et Chris autour de lui, et tout devenait flou, presque comme s'il avait besoin de lunettes.

Il se sentit réapparaître à nouveau quelques secondes plus tard, un mal de tête immense commençant à pointer le bout de son nez. Il atterrit brutalement sur le carrelage dans une espèce de salle de bain, et se laissa chuter en arrière sur le sol.

C'était quoi ça ? Une... Une téléportation ?

Définitivement, il rêvait. Télépathe puis maintenant ça ? Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas chez lui ?!

Un p*tain de rêve éveillé. Voilà ce que c'était, jura-t-il entre ses dents.

 _Toujours pas. Tu ferais mieux de lever le nez, génie._

Tentant, et en vain, de se visualiser lancer un regard noir à une personne inconnue, Tom se releva en grimaçant, une douleur bien présente dans les jambes. Une chute ne faisait jamais de bien...

Il s'appuya grossièrement au robinet, en or massif hein histoire de ne pas bouleverser les petites habitudes, et souffla avec effort. Une migraine sans nom lui vrillait les tempes, le faisant régulièrement se les masser.

 _Arrête de trainer, nous n'avons pas le temps._

Pour quelles raisons ? demanda-t-il arrogant. Ça n'avait jamais vraiment été sa tasse de thé, les répliques venimeuses et les moqueries, étant plutôt d'un naturel calme, mais il s'agaçait bien plus vite que la normale aujourd'hui. Comme si ses émotions étaient dictées par un autre.

Formidable.

C'est à ce moment qu'une hypothèse lui traversa l'esprit, et il poussa un hoquet mi-terrifié mi-énervé. Se pourrait-il... Se pourrait-il que Chris et lui se soient drogués ? Voilà l'explication de ce rêve !

Cependant il devait avouer que ça ne tenait pas la route. Chris n'étant absolument pas de ce genre, réfutant toute cigarettes et drogue, et lui non plus. Certes, le blond ne lésinait pas sur l'alcool, mais fumer était pour lui le summum de l'horreur.

 _Tu la lèves ta tête, mortel ?!_

Accordant enfin à cette maudite voix, le plaisir de se regarder dans le miroir, il releva la tête avant de pousser un nouveau hoquet de surprise mêlé à de la peur. Passant avec lenteur une main sur son visage, il la ramena devant ses yeux, blanche et vierge de tout maquillage.

Son regard se fixa à nouveau sur la glace, remarquant avec horreur le bleu de son visage, les lignes tribales et le rouge sanglant de ses prunelles. Et pendant qu'il suivait du doigt les dites lignes, le bleu se retira peu à peu laissant apercevoir une peau d'ivoire et accompagnées de yeux d'un émeraude absolu, et pétillants de magie.

\- J-je suis... Loki ?

Et à ce moment même, la porte de la cabine s'ouvrit avec un fracas épouvantable, laissant place à trois silhouettes qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien.

Ça y est.

Il était officiellement mort.

* * *

Ta-daaaam ! Et oui, le chapitre est arrivé bien plus tôt que prévu, héhé le rythme étant mensuel, mais disons que c'est pour remonter le moral après les évènements de vendredi... :/

 _Dans le prochain chapitre :_

 _" Tu réalises ce que tout ça signifie ?"_

 _" Après tout, on a l'habitude, non ? C'est un peu comme un entraînement."_

 _" Tu as le choix, tu sais. Recevoir une telle proposition de ma part, n'est pas donnée à tout le monde."_

 _" TU ES LE REVE DE MES NUITS ! LE SOLEIL DE MA VIE ! !"_

* I DO WHAT I WANT.


	3. Chapter 3

\- Loki d'Asgard ! Rendez-vous sans protestation, ou nous serons obligés d'utiliser la force !

Tom était complètement perdu. Il venait à peine de se réveiller, qu'il se rendait compte être dans le corps d'un Dieu imaginaire, avec Volstagg et Sif pointant des armes dans sa direction - il avait renoncé à les appeler avec les noms de ses amis acteurs -

 _Je demande au cerveau de redémarrer. Merci de bien vouloir agréer à ma demande._

Clignant stupidement des paupières, Tom se contenta de lever les mains en l'air, ne sachant pas trop quoi faire, alors que deux guerriers d'Asgard le menaçaient d'épées.

\- Pour quel motif au juste ? hasarda-t-il à demander, tentant de se situer dans l'univers d'Asgard.

S'il n'était pas véritablement en train de rêver, alors il valait mieux essayer de se repérer. Plus tôt il saurait quand il était tombé, mieux ce serait. Cependant sa remarque n'eut pas l'effet escompté, car la jeune brune haussa un sourcil avant de baisser son épée, en voyant qu'il ne tentait pas de fuir.

\- Piètre tentative d'asservissement de la terre ? Sabotage d'un couronnement ? Trahison à l'Empire ? Je continue ? demanda-t-elle avec ironie ce qui fit grimacer Tom.

Définitivement dans la merde.

 _Quelle élégance ! Mais tu sais, si tu me demandais mon aide, à genoux... Peut-être reconsidérerais-je l'option de t'aider._

Ignorant volontairement cette stupide voix, Tom se demanda quel était le pourcentage de probabilité qu'on le croit. La réponse s'imposait d'elle-même, le faisant grimacer. Zéro.

Soit on l'accuserait d'une énième ruse du Dieu des Mensonges, soit on le traiterait de fou. Dans les deux cas, ce n'était pas follement réjouissant.

 _Mortel ! Est-ce que tu m'écoutes ?_

Poussant un grognement d'acquiescement intérieur, Tom accorda une seconde d'attention à cette voix. Il devait avouer qu'elle l'avait assez aidé, sommes toute. Peut-être qu'accepter pourrait être une bonne idée.

Entre céder son honneur et mourir, une lance dans le coeur, le choix était rapidement traité.

Soit.

Faisant fi des murmures interloqués du roux et de la jeune femme, il se laissa choir au sol, avant de poser un genou à terre et de "supplier" la voix de l'aider. Le mot était fort, marmonna l'acteur, un peu touché dans sa dignité.

 _Cependant... Je dois avouer qu'il y a une compensation._

Évidemment. La facilité n'était pas dans les règles du jeu, remarqua Tom, résigné. Allez, quel était donc ce marché ? Explique-moi vite qu'on en finisse.

 _Le petit humain commence à se rebeller ? Soit. En échange d'une parcelle de ma magie, je requiers le droit de prendre le contrôle de MON corps._

La réponse fusa, directe, et il se releva en se dépoussiérant.

Non.

 _Tu réalises ce que ça signifie ?!_ s'agaça la voix en haussant le ton.

Absolument, lui accorda Tom. Et je refuse. Comment arriverait-il à s'en sortir si il n'avait même plus le contrôle de son corps ?

\- LOKI ! CETTE MASCARADE SUFFIT ! hurla Volstagg les joues rouges. Le nain commençait à en avoir assez de voir tout ça traîner en longueur, et plus vite le prince déchu serait replacé dans ses cachots, mieux ça serait.

Enervé à présent, il saisit la longue hache pendant à ses côtés et la fit tournoyer dans l'air en fusillant Tom du regard. Enfin Loki.

Wow. C'est étrange de se dire qu'ici je ne suis pas simplement Tom, songea le concerné, perdu dans ses pensées, et sans faire une seule seconde attention à Sif qui faisait claquer ses doigts devant ses yeux verts, et Volstagg avec sa hache en l'air.

 _MAINTENANT TU TE BOUGES ET TU REGARDES CE QUI SE PASSE AUTOUR DE TOI !_

Sursautant lorsque sa voix intérieure se mit à hurler, l'acteur revint brusquement à la réalité en regardant les deux guerriers en face de lui d'un air perdu.

\- Oh pardon. Vous me parliez ?

Grossière erreur.

Le hurlement de rage de la jeune femme, ce qui n'était pas très élégant nota Tom, sembla résonner dans tout le palais, tandis que la hache du roux s'abattait à une proximité douteuse de sa tête.

Bon. Au final, peut-être avait-il besoin d'aide.

 _Enfin ! Tu as le choix tu sais. Recevoir une telle proposition de ma part n'est pas donnée à tout le monde._

Je me le doute, ironisa Tom, rendu sarcastique par la situation. Bien loin lui semblait le temps de l'apparition de "Steve*" et ça le rendait un peu nostalgique. Un sourire joueur apparut soudain sur ses lèvres, et une idée lui traversa brusquement l'esprit.

Okay ! J'accepte.

 _...Pardon ? Vraiment ?_

Je te le dis ! s'exclama Tom avant de se rendre compte qu'il l'avait fait à voix haute, et décocha un sourire contrit aux deux guerriers furieux devant lui.

Lassés, Sif l'attrapa brusquement par le bras, lui plaçant son épée sous la gorge, alors qu'il bredouillait qu'une approche diplomatique pouvait être avantageuse.

Hé Voix ! C'est quand tu veux !

Et c'est au moment où il vit les silhouettes de Sif et d a devenir floues puis disparaître tout à fait, tandis qu'il se sentait partir dans un autre endroit, qu'il mit son idée à exécution.

\- LOKI'D ! hurla Tom, avant d'éclater de rire.

Atterrissant de nouveau de façon brutale sur le sol, l'acteur se redressa en se mordant les lèvres pour ne pas jurer tandis qu'il examinait la pièce autour de lui.

Sérieusement ? L'envoyer chez Heimdall ?

Il se trouvait dans le dos du guerrier, bien qu'au vu de l'entrée fracassante qu'il avait effectuée, il devait se douter que Tom était là. Décidant de rester tout de même un gentlemen, Tom alla se placer directement devant le visage impassible du gardien.

\- ... Bonjour ?

Heimdall baissa progressivement le regard vers l'acteur, désormais dans la peau de Loki, avant de prendre la parole, sa voix grave contrastant étrangement avec le silence régnant dans ce lieu.

\- Vous n'êtes pas Loki.

Tom haussa un sourcil, avant de préférer en rire. Dieu merci. Peut-être pourrait-il expliquer la situation à Odin, et ça lui éviterait de se retrouver la tête coupée, ou en prison éternellement.

\- Effectivement ! J'aimerais pouvoir vous expliquer ça en détail, commença Tom en voyant s'approcher des guerriers armés jusqu'au dent, mais il semblerait que je n'ai pas le temps. Euh... Peux-tu m'ouvrir le Bifrost ? tenta-t-il en marquant un moment d'hésitation.

\- Non.

Tom en resta bouche bée. Et sinon, comment il s'échappait d'ici lui ? Il ne savait absolument pas se battre !

 _Demande lui pourquoi. Et vite._

\- Pourquoi pas ?

 _Mais pas comme ça..._

Tom pouvait nettement entendre le soupir dans la voix de la voix. Cependant, même étant d'un naturel très calme, il commençait un peu à paniquer et à s'impatienter. Claquant donc des doigts devant les yeux étranges du gardien, il réitéra sa question, alors qu'Heimdall répondait, en même temps que l'entrée des soldats.

\- Je ne suis pas en mesure de le faire.

Plus précise comme réponse, il n'y avait pas. Poussant un soupir, Tom, avec toute la dignité dont il était capable, alla se placer derrière le guerrier, afin d'avoir un rempart musclé contre les armes plutôt tranchantes des gardes.

Faisant claquer ses talons contre le sol, ce qui semblait être le chef de la garnison, hurla à Loki - Ou Tom- de se rendre, ce qu'il ne fit évidemment pas, toujours derrière Heimdall.

\- Nous ne le répéterons pas ! Rendez-vous !

Se décidant enfin à se monter au grand jour, Tom sortit de derrière son pilier humain, qui était d'ailleurs toujours aussi imperturbable, et leva les mains en l'air, résigné.

Cependant il n'eut pas le temps d'accepter de retourner en prison, qu'un éclair jaune fusa à travers la pièce, répandant masse de fumée et apparaissant juste devant le garde.

La grande cape rouge, l'armure dorée et argent étincelante, les longues mèches blondes digne de Franck Provost, le sourire colgate n'indiquaient qu'un seul nom.

Hulk.

Non, évidemment, Thor.

\- MON FRERE ! s'égosilla le géant blond. Reviens à la raison !

Mais il était tout disposé à revenir à la raison lui, si seulement il se réveillait dans son VÉRITABLE corps ! S'avançant vers le Dieu du tonnerre, Tom arbora un sourire hésitant, se demandant à quel point pouvait-on le croire s'il disait être un acteur de Midgard.

Cependant il n'eut pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, car Thor l'attrapa contre lui, le faisant tourner à la manière d'une poupée.

\- Tu es le rêve de ma vie ! Le soleil de ma vie !

 _Loki Odinson ou comment mourir de honte._

Laufeyson, corrigea mentalement et mécaniquement Tom, toujours dans une étreinte l'empêchant de respirer correctement. Peut-être comprenait-il mieux la tendance de Loki à fuir sa famille maintenant...

Reposé à terre, son poing bougea, tout seul ou non toujours est-il que le fait était là, en direction du visage du blond et lui décocha la meilleure droite jamais mise depuis le début d'Asgard.

Les yeux hagards, Thor tourna à la manière des robots sa tête vers lui, sous le regard médusé des soldats et impassible d'Heimdall.

\- T-Tom ? bégaya-t-il.

Chris ?! Attendez une seconde ? Est-ce que ça voulait dire que Chris et Thor étaient une seule et même personne ? Ou alors que Chris était la voix de Thor ?

\- Chris ! CHRIS ! s'écria Tom en manquant de faire sa mâchoire se décrocher.

Tandis que les soldats, complètement perdus se demandaient quelle machination encore le Dieu des Mensonges avait-il inventée avec son frère, Tom se jeta dans les bras de son meilleur ami.

A ce moment, Heimdall, Odin qui regardait depuis son palais, et les soldats manquèrent de faire une crise cardiaque. Non mais imaginez-vous.

Loki était en train de faire un câlin à Thor.

Loki.

Celui qui rejetait Thor, celui qui mentait, celui qui ne vivait que pour la destruction d'Asgard.

\- On est où ? chuchota Chris perdu. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

 _Ressaisis-toi mortel._

Chris lui semblait être un pilier pour lui, un moyen de se raccrocher à la réalité. Ils étaient acteurs, et devaient tourner pour Thor, le film, ils n'étaient pas des Dieux !

 _J'ai dit..._

Ignorant la voix tout à fait, Tom s'empressa d'attraper le blond par les épaules en le secouant, tout en lui répétant qu'il n'était plus seul dans ce monde de fou. Ce qui ne fit que confirmer la théorie des spectateurs que le prince cadet était complètement timbré.

Chris le repoussa en arrière, cherchant à comprendre ce qui se passait.

\- On est sur le tournage ? Tom ! Réponds-moi !

 _RESSAISIS-TOI MORTEL !_

Une déflagration verte fusa, venant de Tom, tandis que la lumière s'éteignait brutalement, plongeant le monde dans une couleur verte de jade intense.

Peu à peu la lumière revint, éclairant tout juste assez pour remarquer une silhouette debout au milieu de la pièce, toutes les autres étant tombées à genoux. Même le gardien.

Révélant aux yeux de tous une armure de vert et d'or, constellée d'un noir de jais et de boucles de la même couleur retombant élégamment sur le plastron, Loki se dressait fièrement, entouré par les soldats agenouillés.

\- Bien, bien. J'avais dit, que ce ne serait pas sans conséquence, n'est-ce pas ?

 _LOKI ?! C'est toi la voix dans ma tête ? hurla Tom sidéré, réduit pour le moment au simple rôle qu'avait tenu le Prince avant lui._

 _-_ Silence, siffla le jotun, ce qui fit hausser un sourcil à Chris, étant donné que le silence régnait déjà dans la salle. Evidemment, ils ne pouvaient pas savoir que Loki s'adressait à Tom.

Réduisant considérablement la distance qu'il y avait entre lui et Chris, le dieu des Mensonges l'attrapa par l'épaule gauche avec un sourire qui ne présageait rien de bon. Le blond se contenta d'hausser un sourcil, acceptant de jouer le rôle car se croyant dans un des lieux de tournage.

\- Toi... persifla Loki en serrant sa tignasse de son autre main, notre jeu n'a duré que trop longtemps.

Grimaçant sous la douleur, Chris tenta de se dégager.

\- Tu ne crois pas que tu en fais un peu trop ? chuchota-t-il, en attendant que quelqu'un crie "Coupez !". Tu n'es pas obligé de serrer autant...

 _\- Mais qui t'affirme que je ne le fais pas exprès...?_

* * *

Oui de l'eau a coulé sous les ponts depuis que j'ai posté le chapitre 2 et je ne sais pas du tout quand le chapitre 4 sera là mais bon je vous offre ça même s'il n'est pas assez long xD

Disons que ça traînait dans mon ordinateur depuis longtemps eeeeet voilà ? :D


End file.
